robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
FOR RUST
Note: This story is actually real. It happened to me in real ROBLOX. FOR RUST So I was playing around with my friends, and then I received this link from one of my friends in chat. It was a bit weird, because the link had the numbers 666 in it. I was unsure of clicking it. But I did. As the screen popped up, my friend typed: "This was the 666th player to join ROBLOX!" (it showed his profile) I was like, what?? Me and my friends decided to join his game, called MY_LAIR. When we joined, it was a bit odd. None of the objects were anchored, so we could fling stuff around. And when we join the game, there's this giant pole that falls from the sky, and doesn't respawn. As some of my friends joined, this creepy guy joined us, too. He seemed to have the bone to pick with us, so he started spin killing all the boys. I'm a girl, so I didn't get spin killed. Then the creepy part was: My friend Ruslan turned red after he spawned. He started saying weird sentences like: "Poppy, Poppy, Poppy." Or "I came across this game" ... Anything the weird guy says, he repeats. He started looking like a hacker after a few respawns. I was like: "OMG, Ruslan! You're hacked!" It was scary. Then all the boys started doing this. Then everyone got scared and left. It was just me and him. Suddenly, I got a notification that he started following me. He also sent me a friend request. I was so scared. Should I accept it? I didn't know. So I just left it pending. He has been incredibly active since, and he even joined my group. He spams me, it is very freaky. So then I received a chat from my friend Ruslan. (The same guy that got hacked) wanted to play another scary game! I was like, "Dude! You're gonna get hacked!" But he joined it. The game was called FOR RUST. The picture was of a creepy ghost girl or something. I was like, "Ooh. Scary stuff. I'm so in." So I joined him. Then the screen was all black. A message started forming on the screen. Something about an infection or whatever. Then I remember the last sentence.... "Deleting... Loading..." Then everything froze. Well, except the message. It was still loading. But- Wow. My mouse froze. I couldn't even click escape. Everything was frozen. Then my chat popped up, and I saw Ruslan left the game already. He was spamming me like, "OMG JULIA YOU'RE GONNA GET HACKED! LEAVE THE GAME! LEAVE THE GAME!" I wanted to. But I couldn't. So I restarted my windows. It was a long process. Then I logged into my computer, then I went into google. (I get access to ROBLOX with google, I don't know why.) I tried to type the URL to ROBLOX, but it said no internet. So I just did the easy routine... Go to Cortana... Type wifi... Change wifi settings... Status... Connect... Boom. I logged into ROBLOX. Everything was fine. I checked out the profile of the creator of the game. She seemed normal. A normal player. Weird. Ruslan was worried sick about me, because I was, like, "gone" for about 5 minutes, while I was shutting down my computer. Since that day, I am always afraid to go into scary games, even if its 'safe' . I still go on MY_LAIR and LIFE sometimes with friends. My friends and I would investigate MY_LAIR and see what this game is really supposed to be. We think a restaurant, because sometimes when we join and nobody has touched anything yet, we see one table with some chairs around it. Then an upside down table beside it. Okay, anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story. THIS STORY IS REAL. BE AWARE OF THE GAME FOR RUST. ITS NOT A SAFE GAME. Thanks! -JuliaS9889